Requests for Jamin P Rose
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: I have now decided to do requests, the document in the story has everything you need for making a request.
1. Request Guide

Okay, I'm going to be doing requests. Due to popular demand I will be doing, Yaoi, Yuri and Straight lemons. To submit a request please review this document or PM me. I would prefer if you can follow the guide below. I will do my best to get them done as soon as possible, it will be first come first serve.

Guide:

Characters: Name's, Gender's, species

Setting: where it's located

How: how did they meet

Basics: what do you basically want to happen

I would prefer not to have requests that involve gore, request's with vampiric pokemon are okay.

Thanks, and I look forward to doing the many request that come in.

To answer some questions, yes I will be accepting Canons. Further clarification, I am accepting, Pokemon X Pokemon, Pokemon X Human, and Human X Human (Human X Human needs to be characters from the show.)

~Jamin P. Rose


	2. Wolf Lunerfang's request

Deep in a forest, amongst the ash lay a lone luxio. She had just barely escaped the fire, orphaned by a stray flamethrower she now has to fend for her self. But this is in he past, she has survived for two months, and evolved into a beautiful luxray, her fur a lighter colour than any other of her kind. But she is now feeling lonely, no family to look after her or help her. She is dying, slowly dying of heart break, with great, and not so great, luck she stumbles into a clearing that is marked by a pack.

'Just great, now I'm in a pack's territory.' Just then she catches the sent of mightyena, signalling exactly what pokemon species' territory she is in. 'please let it be a friendly group,' as the thoughts raced through her head her doubt of it being that tripled. Then, as though the demons of the underworld sprang up, she was surround by the pack.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Growled the alpha of the pack.

"I … I am lost and I accidentally, stumbled in to your territory,"

"I recognize you, you're the luxray that has been living near here,"

"Alpha, she shouldn't be here, we need to drive her o …" started a lighter coloured mightyena.

"Silence!" With that the pack hushes quickly, "she is alone due to a fire, the same on that killed my mother and father."

"Alpha," said a dark blue mightyena, "what is your verdict?"

"She will be welcomed into the pack, only if she wants to."

"I … It would be an honour to join your pack."

"If you do then I have one request, that you be my mate."

As he gave his request, she began to think. It was time that she found a mate, but he mother had taught her before she died about differences in males of other species. Some, like the eevee evolutions and dog like pokemon having knots that are used to tie the male to the female, this is to ensure pregnancy when the female is in heat, or so her mother said. Of course she is still worried about what would happen to her, and whether or not she would truly be safe with them.

"I'm waiting,"

"I … I will be your mate."

"Then let us return to the camp."

They, along with the other mightyena, return to the camp. The camp consists of caves and dens that are built into clumps of bushes. There was a huge den where little poochena were playing and their mothers laying a watching over them.

"Wow, this is amazing, I've never seen any pack that lives like this."

"Well were one of a kind," stated the mightyena next to the leader.

"We weren't always like this, there was a darker time and no doubt it will be back, a time of savagery," said the pack leader.

"Well, I can understand that,"

The rest of the mightyena head off else where as they travel to the leader's den. "Now, tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Avalon, I was named by a wise noctowl, he said that Avalon is the realm of the ancestors."

"Wow, and such a beautiful name fits someone as beautiful as you perfectly."

With that she blushes, "thanks, you're to kind, but please tell me your name."

"My name," he starts with a chuckle, "my name is Mike, an ordinary name but one that has carried through the land when I became the pack leader," he finished as they approach his cave.

"Is this your den?"

"Yes, it sure is,"

They enter and after they pass a door like object they are met by a room lit with torches. Mike pulls the door shut after she has entered.

"Um … Mike …"

"Yes Avalon?"

"I was wondering, if you would like to mate me now?"

"Only if you're ready."

"Well you see, I'm in my heat cycle, I have managed to keep it tame, but it's flaring up right now."

"I see, well I can help with that, I just have one question, were you at the border often?"

"Yeah, I saw you one and you caught my eyes, it seemed like love at first sight but I was afraid to try and go talk to you."

"I see, well I was wondering, do you want kits?"

"Yes, I would and I would only want your kits,"

"Then lets mate, I promise I'll be gentile,"

"Okay, I'm just unsure about being tied to you by your knot."

"If you don't want me to tie you I wont."

"I would like to try it."

"Okay then lets start."

With that he pressed his lips against hers, the started kissing her while rubbing her cunt with his tail. She moans into the kiss before breaking it, "take me, please."

"Okay then raise your rear and I will," with that Avalon raised here rear for him. As she did he mounted her by wrapping his front legs around her waist and lined up his rod with her cunt. She nods to signal him to start, as she does he thrusts into her hilting her in one thrust. She whimpers but begs for him to continue. The begging was all the encouragement he needed, he begins to thrust in and out of her at a very fast pace. This, bringing great pleasure to both of them, caused her to moan very loudly. Taking this as a sign that he was doing good he doubled his pace as his pre-cum starts leaking into her. She feels the warmth of his rod and pre makes her moan three times as loud as before. It is then that she feels his knot bouncing off of her outer lips. She whines and begs to be tied, and the second she finishes her pleading he slams into her with all of his might and pushes his inflated knot into her. This causes her to cry out in pleasure with a slight whimper at the beginning. He continues to push into her to the best of his ability. As his knot inflates even more she releases her juices, they are prevented from leaving because of his knot but the tightening of her walls causes them to leak out a bit. The tightening of her walls also pushes mike over the edge and he howls out her name as he fills her fertile womb.

"Did … That … Help … With your heat?" Mike asks lovingly.

"Yes thank you."

"Lets rest," and with that they lay down on their sides and fall asleep, as lovers and parents.


	3. To All My Fans and Friends

To All My Fans and Friends

It seems as of late that the fanfiction staff have begun to crackdown on those who write lemons and have been deleting accounts that have multiple stories with lemons in them. As much as I would like to see them just stop what they are doing we have locked them into their course as they had first locked us into ours. Their rules, specifically about the content, left much to be desired and were almost overbearing so we, assuming that you do support, and would continue to write lemons, decided to just ignore the rules or try to get away with them by "hiding" them, as some may put it, in our stories. This has led to the fear that our accounts may be deleted, now personally I would think that fanfiction would listen to us, the voices of the community if we spoke up, but at the same time I have my own doubts about that actually happening. Since I know not whether or not they will listen to our words, I have decided that I will, if our words are not heeded, move all of my stories to other sites.

The main two sites, which may have an "age checker" when creating accounts, are FurAffinity and Inkbunny. I have an account on each and I know that any person who is dissatisfied with fanfiction could simply use a fake birthday, if you aren't 18, and even if they say that it is against the rules, because they have very few ways of really finding out and then you could have your stories hosted on a site that has a specific section meant for those kinds of stories.

One last thing, I will, regardless of what happens, continue to help anyone who wants to make an account on other sites like that should you want one.


End file.
